The Final Off Book
}} The Final Off Book is the fifty-second episode of Off Book: The Improvised Musical, and features an unprecedented number of returning guests. Scott Aukerman, Nicole Parker, Paul F. Tompkins, Eliza Skinner, Ashley Ward, Erin Whitehead, John Hartman, Paul Scheer, Tawny Newsome, and Zeke Nicholson all make appearances, frequently reprising their roles from earlier episodes of the podcast. The musical itself is a metafictional romp in which Jessica McKenna and Zach Reino play themselves in an Off Book version of real life. Episode Description It's OFF BOOK's one-year anniversary and we have a blow out episode with all your favorite characters old and new! With Scott Aukerman, Paul Scheer, Paul F. Tompkins, Nicole Parker, Zeke Nicholson, John Hartman, Erin Whitehead, Eliza Skinner, Tawny Newsome and Ashley Ward, plus a very special surprise ending for all you Sleepy Babies! Is this OFF BOOK's real final episode?! You'll just have to tune in to find out!Official Episode Description Musical Cast Scott Aukerman * Train Engineer Fred McSpectrum (reference to Murder on the Picturesque Express) * Claire's Dancing with the Stars Partner (reference to Attorney at Love) * Chef Kevin * Scott Lobsterman * Angry Driver #2 John Hartman * International Fuckboi Zeke Nicholson * Kadratu (from Monster's Bubble Ball) * Wetzel's Pretzels Customer (4-year-old) Jessica McKenna * Jessica McKenna * Professor Jeanette Xavier (from X-Moms: Days of Mother's Moms) * The Witch * Sad Shell #1 * Straight Fire Music Producer (from Shrugging Destiny) Tawny Newsome * Captain Stark (from Make Space for Family) * Cassiopeia (from Make Space for Family) Zeke Nicholson * Love Engineer/Vampire * Steph (from X-Moms: Days of Mother's Moms) * Ghost Podcasting Scott Aukerman * Talking Seagull * English Bulldog Nicole Parker * Coffee Engineer * Claire Montgomery (from Attorney at Love) * Firefighter Eliza Skinner * Jewish Swan #1 (from O Little Town of Doggywood) * Darla the Diva Chihuahua (from O Little Town of Doggywood) * Traffic Reporter * Narrator on That's How It Started Zach Reino * Zach Reino * James Pilot (from X-Moms: Days of Mother's Moms) * Wolvermaureen (from X-Moms: Days of Mother's Moms) * Sad Shell #3 * Puppy Train Conductor (from O Little Town of Doggywood) * Delvin Amtrak (reference to Attorney at Love) * Gabriel (from Touched by a Gabriel) * Vladimir (from Make Space for Family) * Seal Team Six #1 (from Pillaging for Your Dreams) * Zach Reino AI Paul Scheer * Custodial Engineer Eliza Skinner * Therapy Podcast Enthusiast * Custodial Engineer's Son * Zookeeper Paul F. Tompkins * Melissabeth/Jane (from Love, Actually Is Really Complicated) * Susan, Record Producer on a Jetski Paul F. Tompkins * Space Engineer * Devon (from Shrugging Destiny) * Irish Carl Tart * Sad Shell #2 * Beagle Brother Chauncey (from O Little Town of Doggywood) * Jewish Swan #2 (from O Little Town of Doggywood) * Spice Engineer * Seal Team Six #2 (from Pillaging for Your Dreams) * Tokyo Drifter * Wetzel's Pretzels Customer (Dad) Ashley Ward * Tanya, Parasailing Accident Victim * Britney the Angel (from Touched by a Gabriel) * Santa Claus * Wetzel's Pretzels Customer (Mom) Erin Whitehead * Animals Engineer * Vampire's Wife * Flan (from All of Our Business) * Cat on a Dog Train * Angry Driver #1 * Wetzel's Pretzel's Manager Songs * "It's Clear There Are Engineers (But What Kind of Engineer's Not Clear)" (2:32) * "What Kind Of Podcasts Do You Like?" (7:16) * "Healed Your Heart With a Song" (11:04) * "James Pilot" (Reprise from X-Moms: Days of Mother's Moms) (18:29) * "Instead of Sucking Blood (I Suck Justice)" (24:45) * "What Kind of Troubles (Does an Irish Carl Tart Have?)" (33:12) * "Melissabeth" (Reprise from Love, Actually Is Really Complicated) (42:12) * "No Me Gustan Flan" (51:45) * "Crustacean Sensation/Dang Dang Dang Y'Know" (Reprise from Shrugging Destiny) (56:14) * "I Am (the Grandson of) Paints McSpectrum" (Reprise from Murder on the Picturesque Express) (1:02:45) * "Ways To Die" (1:05:25) * "Horse Facts/Dragonball Z Facts" (Reprise from Make Space for Family) (1:10:48) * "Running on the 101" (Reprise from Pillaging for Your Dreams) (1:13:24) * "Wetzel's Pretzels" (Reprise from Sham Wowowow) (1:20:55) * "That's How It Started (Finale)" (1:23:53) Closing Songs: * "Happy Birthday Off Book" (1:31:27) * "The Lottery" (Scene Into Song) (1:35:30) Trivia * The closing song features Dana Wickens and Scott Passarella on the mic, Zach Reino on the keys, and Jessica McKenna on the drums. * Paul Scheer is the only guest not to reprise a character or song from his previous Off Book appearance (in Wolf/Tuck: LIVE!). * Jess reveals during the finale that the entire show apparently takes place in a universe where everyone is a bear. * Not all guests were present at the studio at the same time. Paul Scheer and Eliza Skinner left early, while Ashley Ward, John Hartman, and Tawny Newsome arrived late. Gallery The Final Off Book.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Talking animals Category:Scott Aukerman Category:John Hartman Category:Tawny Newsome Category:Zeke Nicholson Category:Nicole Parker Category:Paul Scheer Category:Eliza Skinner Category:Paul F. Tompkins Category:Ashley Ward Category:Erin Whitehead Category:Scene into song Category:Trains